The Yellow Flash of Hogwarts
by Haruki Hyuuga
Summary: On the night that Voldemort attacked, Harry Potter died and The Yellow Flash of Konoha was reborn. Dumbledore bashing, twin to boy-who-lived, Lily and James are alive
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO; I WISH I DID. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT STORY.**

Prologue: Voldemort's Attack, Minato's death

Little Harry and Jack Potter were asleep in their crib on the night of October 31st, 1981 when the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked their house at Godric's Hollow. Lily and James were downstairs asleep on the couch when their door was blasted open, awakening them from slumber. A man with pale skin and red eyes came in followed by a man with rat-like features. James jumped up, "LILY GET THE BOYS AND RUN, I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" he yelled. Lily ran up the stairs to get her two boys. She got to the crib where the two were still asleep despite the noise; she started to activate the runes around the crib but it was too late. She heard a shout downstairs and then a thump like a body hitting the floor and slow footsteps coming up the stairs. She scurried around faster in her attempt to save her sons; Voldemort came in the door to the nursery brandishing his wand. "Step aside woman and I'll spare your life."

"NO, NO, PLEASE NOT MY BABIES!" She stood in front of the two, as if guarding them. "CRUCIO MAXIMUS" Voldemort yelled and she landed on the ground, in a deep coma. "There, that should be good enough for Severus" He walked over to the toddlers who were now awake and looked at them in disgust. "One of _you_ will defeat _me_? What a ridiculous notion; neither one of you are more than babies soiling their night wrappings. That prophecy is ridiculous." One of the boys stood up and spread his arms as if to block whatever Voldemort cast at him. _'This is the one, if either of them is, this will be the one that is a danger to me in the future'_ he thought and pointed his wand at the boy's small face, "No offense kid, but I can't chance you actually defeating me" and he cast the spell at the boy. He watched as if in slow motion, the bolt of green light hit the child's body and saw the light go out of the child's eyes as he collapsed. Then the light rebounded at him, as if the boy's sacrifice had caused it, and hit him; he was blown backwards and blasted through the roof, and Voldemort fell for the first time and Harry Potter died that night.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Across a veil long forgotten by the people of the wizarding world, except the goblins, a nine-tailed fox attacked a large village by the name of Konohagakure and a blonde man fought it's ever destructive claws. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of the shinobi world, sealed the beast inside his beloved son and fought what remained of the beast's power. His wife, Kushina, came to help but was weak and unable to do much. As a last act, Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the beast's mighty claw and got stabbed through, protecting their son Naruto. The claw stopped just inches from the child's frail body as Minato and Kushina took the blow. The child lived on, always wondering who his father was, in the village of Konohagakure. Minato and Kushina died that night, praised as heros.

The Shinigami that was still watching the proceedings felt pity for the child and realized that across the forgotten veil was another death in defense of another, another child lost. He could not bring back the dead, but he could transfer the soul. The child across the veil was already dead but this blonde-haired man was not, not yet. He took Minato's soul and transferred it to the child's body, that lie vacant across the veil. The blond-haired man would relive life in a different body, but he would have all his memories, experiences and abilities. As soon as the man's new body reached the age of three, he would regain all of his powers as well; he would be as strong and as fast as he was when the demon-fox destroyed him the first time, by the age of three. The Shinigami would prep the child's body to be able to handle the man's abilities then and he would slowly gain the looks of himself when he was younger. When the boy turned three, he would look as if he was a child version of the man in front of him. So Minato Namikaze was reborn at the death of Harry Potter. The world was in for a surprise. The Shinigami couldn't wait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minato woke up in a strange place made of, dare he say it, light. "What's going on here?"

A raspy voice from behind him spoke, "Hello, Minato" He quickly turned to see a Shinigami floating behind him. He gasped in shock. The Shinigami spoke again, "I assume that you know that you died, so I'll skip that part and just continue from there. The shinobi world is hidden by a veil, I'm sure you know as well having been Hokage. I'll assume that you know what witches and wizards are as well. In the outside world, there is a Dark wizard known as Voldemort. He went to a small family's house to get rid of a child of prophecy. He stunned the child's father and put the mother into a coma when they tried to protect their children. Once the parents were out of the picture, he went to the children, twins, and one stood up to protect his brother from Voldemort and was killed; he was one year old. Voldemort's body, however, was destroyed by the backlash from the child's sacrifice and his soul floats around the world unhindered. I cannot bring back the dead, but since I removed your soul from your body before you died, you do not count. I plan to put your soul into the child's body to take his place, because Voldemort is not dead and needs to be before he kills more. If you accept, I will tell you all you need to know."

Minato thought a moment, "Yeah, I guess so."

The Shinigami grinned, "Excellent. The boy's name is Harry Potter and his twin's name is Jack. The mother and father are Lily and James. You will have all of your memories and skills. When you turn three, your body will transform into that of yourself when you were younger, but you will have all of the skills, abilities, and powers that you had when the demon-fox destroyed your other body. As a plus side, your soul is just getting transferred, so when you go back it will be the same time that you died. The shinobi world will go on regularly. By the time you're eleven Naruto will be eleven and I will tell you how to get to the shinobi world once again. Your vault at Gringotts will also be accessible by blood once you turn three as well. When you turn eleven, you will be required to go to the wizarding school, Hogwarts. Watch out for the old man, Dumbledore; he is a manipulative, senile, old fool."

"Are you done yet, Shinigami?" Minato asked the specter.

"Why you cheeky little brat, yes I'm done; prepare to wake up in a one and a half year old body, Minato."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. Minato Gets Sick of Shit

**Disclaimer in previous chapter/prologue, please read it**

Chapter 1: Minato Gets Sick of Shit

Minato woke up to find a house collapsing around him and his supposed twin crying next to him. _'Shit, he might get killed. What can I do?'_ He did the only thing he could think of, he jumped over his twin and shielded Jack's body with his own, but not before some rubble fell and cut a lightning bolt into Jack's forehead. Minato was knocked unconscious by a falling chunk of the ceiling and the last thing he saw was an old man with a long white beard running into the room with a black-haired male close behind.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dumbledore ran into the room that the twins were in with James close behind. He saw the ceiling falling in and the black-haired twin getting knocked unconscious by a chunk of ceiling. Lily lay on the floor, unmoving. James immediately ran to Lily, "Lily, wake up; wake up, Lily" he said, shaking Lily. Dumbledore went over to the two boys in the crib. Little Jack was crying and Harry was unconscious. He healed the wound on Harry's head and left him to sleep. He looked at Jack and saw a lightning bolt shaped cut on his head, _'This must be the-boy-who-lived. His brother is already protecting him. The other boy is insignificant, except as cannon-fodder.'_

James looked up, "Are the boys alright, at least?"

"Yes, and Jack is the-boy-who-lived." Dumbledore knelt down next to Lily, "She's alive, but in a coma; we have to get her to St. Mungo's"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **1 year later, Potter household**_

"Get Jack his favorite toy" James ordered Minato. _'What an arrogant asshole.'_ Minato thought, heading upstairs to Jack's room. The last year had royally sucked. Lily was still in the hospital, she had yet to wake up, and James treated him like some kind of servant. Minato had yet to talk to anyone, he had them thinking that he was stupid or mute. He didn't like his supposed father or twin, James was an arrogant prick and Jack was spoiled rotten and both were quickly getting fat. James wasn't loyal to his comatose wife either, _'If Kushina was in a coma, I would wait for her to wake no matter how long it took. I hate unfaithful men; they disgust me. Only half a year more of this crap at least.'_

"COME ON BOY, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" James also never even called Minato by his known name. Minato went down the stairs with the lion plushie in his fist and handed it to James. He looked at Minato in disgust, "You're stupid, you can't even talk; you're lucky Dumbledore said to keep you for cannon-fodder or you'd be out on the streets" He started beating Minato and sent him out of the room muttering, "Idiot" under his breath and handing Jack his plushie. Oh, how Minato loathed the man, he couldn't wait to teach him a lesson. Minato planned on going to the goblins at Gringotts and getting into his vault as soon as he turned three; while he was there, he planned on cashing in a favor King Ragnok owed him and staying with the goblins until he turned eleven, after he surprised James of course.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Six months passed and it was July 30th, Minato would be turning three tomorrow and he would be able to leave this abusive family for good for the next 8 years, until he turned eleven; then he supposed he would be able to deal with them once he had visited Konoha, no place like home.

The day went like normal, abuse, beatings, derogatory comments and all and then it was time for bed. Minato went into the tiny room he called his own and grabbed anything he wanted to take with him, which wasn't much and sat down and waited for midnight to strike. As the hand struck midnight, he felt a burning sensation spread through his body and he bent over in pain. It was over about five minutes later and Minato sat gasping for air. He got up quietly and went into the bathroom to see a familiar face in the mirror. He looked like himself again and he could fell the chakra flowing through his veins as strong as it was before the nine-tailed fox incident. In the mirror, staring back at him was a boy about 5 inches taller than before with blond messy hair and piercing blue eyes, a mischievous smile spread over his face. _'Minato Namikaze is back; now Harry Potter is truly dead.'_ He grabbed the bag that held the few possessions he had and left in a swirl of wind.

He was at Gringotts about twenty minutes later, going through the doors; a goblin looked up at him and Minato saw confusion slide across his face, probably at his three year old appearance. "Hello, Bloodbringer, may I please have an inheritance test?"

The goblin's eyes got wide at his name, "First, how do you know my name kid?"

"Simple, when my father came here with me and my twin, I heard it in a discussion, something about the Potters being stuck-up, unloyal, fat, arrogant assholes and so I remembered your name because liked you. I also remembered the other goblin's names, Sharpclaw, Ironfist, and Organharvester, I do believe."

"You're pretty smart kid, what's your name?"

"My real name is Minato Namikaze, but I go by Harry Potter, at least until that inheritance test"

"You're Harry Potter? That silent kid that acts stupid and follows James and Jack around like a dog; no way."

"Silence is the first step to wisdom, listen to everything." Minato said, now may I have that inheritance test?"

The goblin nodded, "Sure, right this way Mr. Namikaze." They went to the hall and headed down it a ways, "Can you tell me how you went from a short, black-haired, emerald-eyed kid that didn't talk to this?"

"Tell me, have you ever heard the name Minato Namikaze before, Bloodbringer?"

"Yeah, he was the leader of the Elemental Nations until about two years ago, when the demon-fox attacked; he was killed in the battle. Why? And why do you carry his name?"

"Why would one carry a name that isn't theirs Bloodbringer?"

"Most people wouldn't, but you seem different than others; forgive me if I insulted you. Ahh…we are here Mr. Namikaze, please come in."

Minato walked into a room with a desk in the middle and papers scattered everywhere; a goblin sat behind the desk and he looked up at their entrance, "What brings you here, Bloodbringer, and who's the tyke?"

"We are here for an inheritance test to find that out Papermaster."

The goblin, Papermaster, got up and pulled a sheet of paper out as well as a small knife and came over to the two by the door, he handed the knife to Minato, "cut just a small cut and drip it onto this paper to find out who you are." Minato put a gash across his hand and dripped the blood onto the paper which absorbed it as the gash healed. The goblin stared wide-eyed at the paper for a minute before holding it out and bowing to Minato, "Lord Hokage, you were thought dead; how is this possible?"

Bloodbringer grabbed the paper from Papermaster and looked at it, by the time he was done, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he bowed as well, "Lord Hokage, so glad to see you alive and well, we all thought you dead." He held the paper out to Minato who took it and said, "You can get up, I hate being formal and you two seem nice enough for goblins." The two stood up and he read the paper; it said:

 _ **Name:**_ _Minato Namikaze_

 _ **Status:**_ _Reincarnated (alive)_

 _ **Age:**_

 _26 years_

 _ **Titles:**_

 _Yondaime Hokage_

 _Jinchuriki_

 _Lord Namikaze_

 _Youngest Hokage ever_

 _ **Spouse:**_

 _Kushina Namikaze (deceased)_

 _ **Children:**_

 _Son-Naruto Uzamaki_

 _Jinchuriki_

 _ **Vault 6**_

 _ **Assets:**_

 _Properties in Elemental Nations_

 _203,765,891 Gallleons_

 _167,857,978 Sickles_

 _300,000,567 Knuts_

 _ **Treaties and/or Agreements:**_

 _King Ragnok of the Goblins owes a life debt_

 _Elemental Nations pledged allegiance to and vice versa_

 _Deal with Shinigami to kill Voldemort sooner or later_

"Seems like everything's in order here" Minato said as he read the parchment. "Might you show me to King Ragnok's chambers?"

"What, we can't do that!" Papermaster said, before Bloodbringer elbowed him in the side, "Shutup, the King owes a life debt to him; we can show him the way to his chambers. He's in his office doing some paperwork right now anyway, so we won't be waking him."

Minato smirked, "He's in his office. Then nevermind the guide, I know where it is myself." And with a yellow flash, He was gone. "Should we go after him, Bloodbringer?"

"Nope, leave him be. If King Ragnok owes him a life debt, I'm not sure I want to be on his bad side." Bloodbringer said shivering.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minato arrived at the great golden doors that lead into the King's office within seconds, he wasn't called the yellow flash for nothing after all. He pushed open the door with a mighty heave to reveal the old goblin sitting at his desk. The goblin looked up briefly, before looking back at his paperwork. After a second though, he looked back up as if realizing something was off. He took one look at Minato and went for a glass of whiskey muttering, "Must be hallucinating."

As he went to pour the whiskey though, Minato spoke, "Oh no, Ragnok, you're not hallucinating; I'm really here and I've come to talk."

"What do you want to talk about Minato, though I still think that I'm hallucinating?" All of a sudden there was a flash of silver and a nick appeared in the king's cheek. He grabbed it, "What the Hell?"

"Now do you believe me Ragnok?" Minato asked with a smirk on his face.

"You really are alive; how?" The king asked. In answer, Minato handed him the inheritance test. As Ragnok's eyes widened, Minato chuckled. "Don't you just love a surprise, Ragnok?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." He handed the parchment back to him, "So, what are you _here_ for Minato?"

"I need a place to stay until this new body turns eleven and the Shinigami shows me how to get to Konoha."

"Eleven? Why that specific age?"

"I don't know, he wants me to go to someplace called Hogwarts and he'll show me the way to Konohagakure so I can check on my son, Naruto…and play a few tricks on old man Sarutobi"

Yeah, you can stay; how about we go visit your vault to get those precious knives of yours along with some of your other stuff and then we'll get you a room down the hall from mine?"

"Good enough for me, I'd love to get my weapons and old clothes back on me, they're much more comfortable than Jack's old clothes."

"Alright. MONEYBRINGER, COME IN HERE." He bellowed. A goblin hurried in and bowed, "Yes King Ragnok, what do you need?"

"We need to go to Vault 6, the Namikaze vault."

"Yes, my king, as you wish." They went out to the hall where a cart plated in gold waited, "Spoiling yourself Ragnok?"

"Maybe, now get on Yondaime, we have a vault to visit."

They sped off and in about two minutes, they arrived at vault 6. The goblin went up and brushed his finger down the center of the door which opened to reveal piles of gold and silver. Minato skipped over the money and went to the back where he kept his other possessions. There, on the wall, hung all of his special kunai along with his Hokage cloak and his other clothes. He grabbed his weapons pouch from the floor and put all of his special kunai into it. He then grabbed his Hokage cloak and put it over his clothes; next was the other clothes that he used to wear under his Hokage cloak and/or Jounin vest. He looked at Ragnok, who had followed him in, "Can you cast a spell on these to make them my size and to grow as I do, Ragnok?"

"Yeah sure" he waved his hand over the clothes and they changed into the proper size for Minato's three-year-old body. Minato went behind a pile of gold and came out wearing his ninja clothes with the Hokage cloak over them, "Ahh, much more comfortable, now that I've got my normal clothes and my weapons."

"You look a lot better with those clothes on than those ones you were wearing before, Minato." Ragnok said.

"Thank you, Ragnok. I plan on going to the Potter's house and giving them a surprise; I also know that Sirius will be coming over tomorrow and I want to see if he can be trusted or if I should put him in the untrustworthy asses column."

Ragnok chuckled. "That is a good idea, though when Sirius Black comes in, he seems respectful enough; you can never trust anyone until they've proven it though."

"Alright, you mentioned a room for me Ragnok?"

"Yes, my chamber hall is down this way, "They got on the cart and arrived at a hallway with doors lining the side and big golden doors at the end leading to the king's rooms. Ragnok showed him a room down the hall a ways from his own and gestured him inside. "Just decide what you want your room to look like and it will form itself for you."

Minato's room formed into more of a small house than a room. The main room was the sitting room painted a dark red with a white couch on one wall and a fireplace on the opposite wall. The wall that didn't have anything on it formed an open doorway that lead to the kitchen and dining room with a small table in the middle of the floor on a mat. There was a stove and oven on one wall with a fridge next to it. There was a counter connected to the stove and a small island with a sink and drying rack. All the accessories formed to the ones that he liked and hung on the hooks he formed along the wall. There was a door leading away from the kitchen that lead to the bedroom. The bedroom was off-white with a Japanese sleeping mat in the middle of the floor. The floor was hardwood and a cherry wood color. There was a magical window that showed the outside so that the sun could get in. The pillows and bedspreads appeared on the futon shortly after. The last room in the house was the bathroom; it had a large bathtub in it along with a shower. It had a full vanity and sink and a toilet with a trashcan. They went back to the front of the 'room' and Minato saw a spot for shoes next to the door.

Ragnok yawned, "I should probably get to bed soon and you should too, if you're planning on beating some sense into James tomorrow."

"Alright, good night Ragnok; I might be gone in the morning but don't worry about it, I can take care of myself well. The Shinigami gave me back _all_ of my former prowess in battle, including the strength and speed." With this Ragnok walked out into the hallway and headed to his own chambers; Minato went to the bedroom in his own chambers and laid down for a good night's rest. Tomorrow would surely be busy.


	3. An Ally in Sirius Black

Chapter 2: An Ally in Sirius Black

Minato woke up the next morning, completely refreshed, around 5 am. He materialized a training ground connected to his sitting room and did some morning workouts to keep his body in shape. He did a ten-kilometer run, push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups. He was done with his morning regime around 6 am and got into his fridge to look for breakfast. He ended up making miso soup and rice, with milk. He ate his breakfast and then put on his Hokage cloak so that he wouldn't be cold on the way to the Potter's mansion. He put his hands together in a seal and vanished from the training room in a swirl of leaves. About 20 minutes later, he stood in front of the Potter Mansion; he saw Sirius' flying motorcycle sitting in the driveway. He formed the henge seal and transformed into what he had looked like as Harry Potter; he left his ninja clothes in view though, he didn't want to transform his clothes to the uncomfortable ones he had worn before. He walked in the front door and heard James talking to Sirius in the living room, so he went and listened, "The boy's up in his room, he was ill this morning."

"Has he talked yet, James?"

"No, I think he's stupid and mute; he follows me around like a dog that doesn't know where to go."

"That's too bad; he looked intelligent as a baby." Minato took this moment to walk in.

James and Sirius looked his direction and he saw James' face contort in anger, but before he could say anything, Minato was at his throat with a kunai. He slipped sideways and kicked James backwards with a side sweep of his leg. As James was falling, Minato gave him a solid right hook under the jaw, and James flew across the room and dented the wall. Minato walked up to the man gasping for air and in a state of shock and spit on his feet, "That was for every time that you beat me for no reason, you arrogant fucking prick. I'm disgusted by you; you spoil your fat-ass son while beating the other, you shove your face and starve your own son, and you're disgustingly unfaithful to your comatose wife. If my wife was in a coma, I would sit by her side and do everything I could to cure her; I would wait for her. I wouldn't fuck every woman that I could get my hands on, using my name for fame and I sure as hell wouldn't leave her in the hospital and never check on her and never give any support to the staff to find a cure. You're an arrogant, selfish, unfaithful, fat, abusive, asshole and I bet your precious son turns out the same way as you. I'm leaving; don't expect to hear from me ever again." With this, he backhanded James one more time sending him flying through a weak wall, stood up from his crouched position and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

In reality, he went into the rafters and removed the henge and waited to see what Sirius would do; he wasn't disappointed. Sirius was looking at James in disgust as he struggled to get up from the rubble of the wall he had flown through. "You beat your son, STARVED HIM, AND YOU CHEATED ON LILY REPEATEDLY. Harry was right, you are a worthless prick. I remove myself from the position of Godfather and you are no longer worth my time. I have to go try to find and raise Harry, because you never did. Good-bye, James." Minato smiled and flashed out the door as Sirius opened it.

Sirius walked outside and went over to his motorcycle. He was stopped by a small blond kid holding out his hand. "Before you even start looking for me, I'm right here Sirius" _'What?'_

"What are you talking about kid and what's your name?"

"I'll give you one clue; it starts with an H."

Sirius stared at the kid in disbelief as the solution came over him, "Y…You can't be Harry."

The kid smiled, "Got it in one."

"There's no way, Harry has black-hair, green eyes, and paler skin; he's also shorter."

The blond was now smirking, "How 'bout we go to Gringotts and I'll explain."

"A…Alright, let me grab my bike" Sirius felt faint, as if he would fall over any minute. The shock of a three-year old beating James into the ground for crimes he didn't even know he committed and now this, they were too much. Sirius tipped over and fell in a dead faint; Minato caught him and set him on the ground before going over to the motorcycle. He pulled out the biggest sealing scroll he had and sealed the motorcycle into it, before slipping it back into the pocket of the jounin vest he was wearing. He then went over to Sirius and henged into an older version of himself to carry Sirius easier. He picked Sirius up bridal style and set off in the direction of the bank, jumping over the rooftops.

Sirius woke up about ten minutes into the trip. "What the Hell, how are we going so fast?" and then he looked at who was carrying him. "Holy shit, you're older than before and are we…running?"

Minato smirked at him, "Yup, you passed out at James' house and I figured that you didn't want him to find you when he crawled out of that hole I put him. As for the older body, I'm actually 26 years old. This is what I really look like."

"What about my motorcycle and where are we going?"

"We're going to Gringotts like I said and don't worry about the motorcycle, I've got it covered."

He stopped and set Sirius down, "We're here"

"Did we run all the way here? Holy shit, how long was I out?"

"You were out about ten minutes and yes, we ran all the way here."

"Ten minutes? And you ran for about ten minutes after I woke up? You ran all the way to Gringotts in 20 minutes; that's faster than my motorcycle can go!"

Minato chuckled, "Yes, I am called the Yellow Flash for a reason. Now let's go inside, Ragnok is probably wondering where I am, and you probably want an explanation" He lead the way inside and the goblins in the bank took one look at him and bowed as he passed. He went to the doors that lead out of the main bank area and in the direction of the King's chambers. "Where are we going, we shouldn't be back here; it's punishable by death."

"Let's just say that I command a certain respect to the goblins; their king owes me a life debt."

They were now in the hallway that the chambers were in and Minato headed to his own and went inside. Sirius hesitated a moment at the doorway, but Minato grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, closing his door.

"Come sit down" he went to his couch and Sirius sat down next to him.

"Now, are you going to explain everything?"

"Yes, first though let me get a snack." He got up and went into the kitchen. He made himself some rice and grabbed Sirius some crackers out of the cupboard before going back into the sitting room.

"Alright, let's get one thing straight right away. The night that Voldemort attacked, Harry Potter died."

"What, but-"

"Let me explain and then we can talk about it. On that night, another man was fighting a demon and got fatally wounded, across something we call the veil. His name was Minato Namikaze, and he was the leader of the Elemental Nations. Do you know what those are, Sirius?"

"Those are just a fairy tale. They are described as a place where ninjas called shinobi lived. Apparently the ninja were really powerful and the Hokage was the strongest of them all. I don't know who the Hokage is; just that he was supposedly very powerful. Why?"

"The Hokage is the leader of the Elemental Nations, and what if I told you that the Elemental Nations were real?"

"That's ridiculous, they're just fairy tal-eek" He stopped as he felt something cold and sharp against his neck.

"They are real, now as I was saying. Minato Namikaze was the fourth Hokage and he was fighting the demon-fox known as the nine-tails and he was fatally injured at the same time that young Harry was killed by Voldemort. As the Yondaime was dying, a Shinigami removed his soul from his body. Minato made a deal with the Shinigami; a Shinigami cannot bring back the dead but it can transfer a soul. Harry Potter died when he shielded his twin brother from Voldemort's spell, so Minato made a deal with the Shinigami to enter Harry's body with all of his memories and skills intact and when he turned three, he would regain all of his power as well. The thing was that Voldemort was still alive and his soul was travelling unhindered on the Earth so the Yondaime's job would be to eliminate Voldemort and in exchange the Shinigami would show the Yondaime a way to go through the veil so that he could care for the son he left behind. Minato and his wife, Kushina, gave their life to save their son, Naruto, from the demon's claws. I wish Kushina could have come with him."

"What does this have to do with you being blond and 26 years old and why were you pretending to be Harry if that other guy, Minato, is Harry?"

"Would you like to know where Minato is now, Sirius?"

"Yes, I would"

"Why?"

"I want to ask him why; why he would agree to kill Voldemort if he has already sacrificed his life once to fight a demon. Why would he take our problems all on his own?"

"I did it simply because it was the right thing to do and because I would get to see my son all grown up. I did it so that no innocent people would die. I put up with James' shit for 2 years so that I could save the people that didn't deserve to die. When I swore myself in as Hokage, I made a deal to protect those who could not protect themselves. That is why I agreed."

Sirius had tears in his eyes, "You mean that you are Minato Namikaze?"

"Yes, I am the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze"

"But, you're so young and yet you would endanger your life for those you don't even know, who you've never met, and in James' case, those you hate."

"Yes, that is what a shinobi does; he protects those who cannot protect themselves."

Sirius' eyes cleared up, "You set a fine example for those who need it, I think that I would follow you."

"Would you? If I trained you, would you follow me in my fight against Voldemort?"

"But, what about Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is a manipulative, scheming old bastard. Do you know that he told James to keep me so that I could be cannon-fodder to protect the famed _boy-who-lived._ He was going to take my magic when I turned 5 and give it to Jack due to his serious lack of a strong magical-core."

"Sirius' face grew enraged, "HE WHAT?! I'LL KILL HIM."

Minato grabbed his arm and stopped him from doing something rash, "That is why I offered to train you in my way of fighting. If you would follow me, that is?"

Sirius took a deep breath and smiled weakly, "Hey, if you can lead an entire nation of people, then I'll sure as hell follow you. Wait a minute…you said you are the fourth Hokage! That means that you are the most powerful shinobi!"

"Yes, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure"

"My body that I'm in right now is actually only three years old. I plan on staying with the goblins until I turn eleven. The Shinigami told me that he would show me how to get back to the Elemental Nations."

"Are you leaving for good when you turn eleven?"

"No, the Shinigami wants me to go to the school Hogwarts, so I will only go there over the summers."

"How are you gonna stay with the goblins for that long; they hate humans."

"Like I said before, Ragnok owes me a life debt and we're quite good friends"

"But what about me? If I agree to train with you, then where will I stay? Dumbledore will surely come after me when he learns of my 'break-up' with James."

"You can stay here, with me and the goblins. Here, just look at that wall over there and think of how you would want your bedroom and it will form. We can share the rest of the house and I've already got training grounds. I give you this warning now though; my last students called me a sadist in training."

"Do you plan on going back as your older self when you go visit the Elemental Nations?"

"I plan on taking an aging potion when I turn 9 so that I'm at the age I was at when I 'died'. I can always use henge to look younger to go to Hogwarts."

"Okay, I'll train under you, though that will surely be weird because I'm pretty sure that we're the same age."

"Good, now make your room. We start training tomorrow." Minato said with a satisfied smirk.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. The Yellow Flash Returns

Chapter 3: The Yellow Flash Returns

 **8 years later, Gringotts**

"That jutsu is working well for you, Siri-chan; I'm glad that we could make a style for you. I dare say that you might be chunin level by now" Minato said, as Sirius practiced his fireball jutsu. Sirius seemed to have a thing for blowing things up and genjutsu, which was an illusion jutsu.

It had been 8 years since Sirius' break-up with James which was started by the extraordinary beating of James, by a three year old. Sirius had stayed with the goblins and Minato for the past 8 years training. He didn't find the training to be as easy as he had thought and almost gave up, but Minato simply wouldn't let him. His reasoning was, "I told you how hard it would be and gave a fair warning." The goblins just laughed at his predicament, and the show. Here Sirius Black was, one of the best duelers in the ministry, and he was getting pounded by a three year old little boy.

When Minato was 8, he took an aging potion which was specially brewed to be permanent, and it added 15 years to his body, returning him to what he was before he died by the time he supposedly turned eleven. He would simply use henge to transform into the form of an 11 year old version of himself when he went to Hogwarts.

While he was staying with the goblins, they had enjoyed quite a few sparring matches with the man known as the strongest Hokage; they lost every time, but they thought it was fun none-the-less.

Lily Potter, now Evans, had woken up about when Minato turned 7; once she found out what James did to Harry and then found out that she had been doused with love potion in the first place, she divorced James and went to work at Hogwarts as the new muggle studies teacher.

Now it was the day before Minato 'turned' 11 and he was pressing Sirius even harder; he wanted to bring the man to the Elemental Nations with him when he went, and he wanted him properly trained to do so. After an intense training session, the two went to their 'house' and had some dinner, which consisted of beef ramen; Minato had gotten Sirius addicted to ramen, and went to bed. As soon as they got their letters for Hogwarts, Sirius would be going henged as a Japanese friend of Minato's, they were going shopping for school supplies. Once they had those, then they would go to the Elemental Nations, as soon as the Shinigami showed them how of course.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day dawned bright and early, with Sirius trying his usual birthday prank on Minato and failing, and then they went to do their morning exercises. Once they were done with their morning exercises, they had their usual morning miso soup and rice and went to see if any of the goblins wanted to spar, so that Sirius could test his skills. In the beginning, Sirius had been tromped by the goblins, but he was steadily improving under Minato's tutoring.

They found one called Skybringer and Sirius challenged him to a spar. The spar lasted about 20 minutes and ended when the goblin caught Sirius by surprise with a sword to his neck. "Great job Siri-chan!" Minato called from the sidelines as he clapped. Minato had given Sirius that nickname when he saw his animagus form and thought that the big black dog was adorable. Then came an argument about how Grim were supposed to be scary because they brought death, which Minato answered with 'Why would anyone be afraid of death; it happens to everyone.' That brought the conversation to a complete halt and Sirius was slightly awkwardly embarrassed.

Sirius got up as the goblin removed his sword and glared at Minato, he hated that nickname thoroughly, but knew arguing would not do any good with his Sensei, who would just steadfastly ignore him until he stopped complaining.

That was when an owl came in, bearing two letters. One said:

Mr. M. Namikaze

Private Training Grounds

Gringotts Bank

Diagon Alley

Great Britain

And the next one said:

Mr. K. Takashi

Private Training Grounds

Gringotts Bank

Diagon Alley

Great Britain

Sirius looked up at Minato, "Well, guess they came, Sensei; should we send back our acceptance letters and go shopping?"

"Yes, the quicker we are assured to go to Hogwarts, the quicker I will see my son."

They quickly penned their replies and sent the owl off and then pulled out the lists. "These haven't changed one bit since I went to Hogwarts" said Sirius, reading the list in his hand and sighing; he didn't want to go back to school but no one argued with Minato Namikaze and won, so here he was.

They quickly went to Diagon alley in their henges as 11 year old boys. Minato looked like a mini-version of himself, while Sirius had shorter brown hair, blue eyes, was about 4'9", and had delicately boned features; his fake name was Keito, Kei for short. They went to get trunks first, they ended up with a 9 compartment trunk each imbued with a featherweight charm. They went to the apothecary next and got potions supplies. They went to Madam Malkins and go first-year robes; Minato's had a whirlpool design on the shoulder and left breast while Sirius' were plain black. The last place they went was Ollivander's. Minato ended up with a wand made of cherry-wood with a dragon-heartstring core of Antipedian Opal-eye. They went back to Gringotts and returned to their rooms to put their stuff away. By now, it was 5 pm and dark out so they sat down to dinner. As Minato was washing the dishes, a cold feeling pervaded the room, making Sirius shiver. Minato turned to see the Shinigami floating behind him and waiting for his attention.

"Hello Shinigami, come to work on our deal?" Minato asked, drying the dishes and talking.

"Yes, Minato come here." The raspy voice said, gesturing Minato over. He touched Minato's forehead with his hand and Minato was instantly filled with the knowledge of how to get to the Elemental Nations. The Shinigami did the same to Sirius, before disappearing again.

Minato looked at Sirius, "Stay here, I need to talk to Ragnok; I'll be right back" and he was gone in a flash of yellow. Sirius just shook his head and went to pack a small supplies bag; he did not know how long they would be gone in Konoha.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So, you are finally going back to Konoha, Yondaime?" the goblin king asked the man in front of him.

"Yes, Ragnok; I will most likely get a permanent residence there, but I will still come and visit often"

"You better, it would be boring without you and Sirius here to spar with. I still need to beat you by the way, but I think I'm resigned to that never happening. Have you decided on a course of action for once you get there?"

"I've decided on many courses of action; which one I use depends on what I find in my search of the village once I get there."

"Alright; I'll leave yours and Sirius' rooms the way they are for when you come to get your stuff."

"Thank, King Ragnok, for your hospitality."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Hokage, good-bye"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The two nins arrived at the Leaf Village around midnight, and immediately went exploring. The night consisted of several disappointments in the village and the defacing of the Hokage Mountain; at least they found Naruto though. They had henged into pre-teens about Naruto's age and helped him, so that Minato could coax his son into telling them about his life. Once he had heard Naruto's story, he was disgusted at the village and disappointed that Sarutobi had let this happen in the first place; Naruto was supposed to be hailed as a hero, not a pariah. He told Sirius to go home with Naruto and stay there and he would talk to Sarutobi about his son's treatment. Sirius, sensing that if a fight occurred he would get in the way, agreed and him and Naruto headed to Naruto's apartment to have a sleep-over. Sirius stayed in his henged form, so as not to frighten Naruto, though.

Minato headed in the direction of the Hokage's tower with a scowl on his face, but a plan was already in his head. He was going to mess with Sarutobi and Kakashi's heads a bit before he told them the truth and he was gonna enjoy it. Sirius' pranksterness had rubbed off on him and he was the ultimate prank master now.

By the time he actually had finished helping Naruto and exploring the village and going to the Hokage's tower, it was around 6 am and he expected Sarutobi to be arriving soon; he was not disappointed. Around 6:15 am Sarutobi arrived and walked up to him; he had henged into an older version of what he thought Harry Potter might have looked like and also henged his clothes so that they didn't scream YONDAIME HOKAGE at first sight. Sarutobi looked him up and down before speaking, "What may I do for you?"

"I'm actually here to request a mission with a certain shinobi."

"Oh, really; do come in then and we will talk." They went inside the tower and up to the Hokage's office where they sat down, Sarutobi first. "What may I do to help you?"

"I wanted to request a mission with Hatake Kakashi, if possible. Can we call him in, so I can talk to him?"

The Hokage looked at him closely and then called an ANBU in, "Get Hatake Kakashi and bring him here; it is about a mission"

"Hai, Lord Hokage" Minato almost responded to the title, but held it back, as the man was talking to Sarutobi and not him. About half an hour later, the ANBU arrived with Kakashi in tow and reading a little orange book. Once they went into the Hokage's office, Kakashi put the book away and turned to the third, "Hai, Lord Hokage; a mission?"

Sarutobi sighed a long suffering sigh and Minato almost laughed as Sarutobi said, "Late as ever, Kakashi and yes; this man has requested you specifically" He gestured to Minato who was watching with a now straight face.

Kakashi looked at him suspiciously, "How did you hear of my name 'specifically'?"

"A friend of mine recommended you as being one of the best."

"And what might his name have been?"

"Oh, that's a secret, he said not to tell." Kakashi was at his throat with a kunai instantly and the third Hokage watched but didn't stop it; he was obviously suspicious as well.

Quick as lighting, Minato pulled a kunai out of his pouch and threw it at the wall across the room, the parchment covered kunai stuck in the wall, and then Minato wasn't in Kakashi's grip anymore; he held the kunai that he had transported to at the other side of the room. Sarutobi and Kakashi sat in stunned disbelief for a moment before Kakashi tried to attack him again, key word was _tried._ He missed as Minato ducked and then swung a leg out, kicking Kakashi across the room where he landed on the Hokage's desk. They could hear voices outside the room as the ANBU tried to get in, but were stopped by a Hokage level barrier. Kakashi got up quickly and charged at Minato again, but Minato simply caught him and whispered in his ear, "You've gotten faster Kaka-chan, but you'll never catch me" and then he let go and Kakashi stood there frozen, thoughts running through his head like lightning. _'What did he call me? Only one other person ever called me that or even knew about that damned nickname and that was Minato-Sensei."_

Seeing Kakashi seemingly frozen by whatever the black-haired man had said, the third jumped into action, flinging kunai at the intruder at a very fast speed. To his surprise the man dodged them and threw a kunai in his direction that didn't hit him, but hit the wall behind him, _'he must not have good aim'._ Then he launched a small fire style jutsu at the man, but he was no longer there; he was instead behind him with a kunai to his throat, _'H…How did he do that? No one can move that fast; that would require…teleportation'._ The thought stuck in his head, because he knew only one shinobi that could teleport and that was the Yondaime himself, but he died 10 years ago…didn't he?

"Ahh… I see that you may have finally come to a conclusion as to who I am, I presume" The man said, with the kunai still at Sarutobi's throat. Then he let Sarutobi go and went over to Kakashi who he just flicked in the forehead, which cleared him of his stupor. He then went and sat down in a nice armchair he had summoned as he waited for them to speak. He had learned magic early and wandless from the goblins and was an expert magic dueler, though he mainly just used his regular shinobi style techniques. It took them a minute and finally Sarutobi spoke, "Kakashi, use your Sharingan and tell me if both of our assumptions are correct, because if they are, I need a glass of sake."

"Yes, Lord Hokage" and he lifted his hitai-ate off of his left eye, revealing the swirling red eye that was Sharingan. He only took a second to gasp and then promptly fainted, something he'd never done before. The third sighed, "I was afraid of that, may I perform a reverse henge on you to see for myself? I swear I will not harm you."

Minato looked at the unconscious Kakashi and started laughing; it took him a bit of time to stop, but finally, "Yeah sure, Sarutobi, go ahead."

Sarutobi put his hands into a seal and touched the black-haired man's shoulder. There was a puff of smoke and then the man in the chair became visible. First was the yellow spiky hair, then he saw that the man was a couple inches taller, and finally the smoke cleared enough for him to see the familiar Hokage's cloak, tight sleeved shirt, long pants, and the black leaf hitai-ate on the man's forehead. He collapsed into his seat, "Holy shit" he breathed, "It is you Minato, how and how are you still so young after 10 years?"

"We should wait 'till Kakashi wakes up, but until then we need to talk about a few things." There was a murderous glint in his eyes and the Hokage gulped.

"L…Like what, Minato?"

"Like why my son has been treated like a demon or pariah all these years when I said specifically that he should be treated as a hero. And, to make it worse, he doesn't even know who his own father is." The killing intent in the room spiked and Minato's eyes promised pain if Sarutobi didn't respond the right way. "Why has my son been treated this way Sarutobi? Explain that first and then, if you're not horribly mutilated, I'll tell you my explanation."


	5. In Which Minato Gains a Second Son

Chapter 4: In Which Minato gains a Second Son

Sarutobi felt a shiver down his spine as he looked at the blond-haired man across from him, "There really is nothing except that we thought that he was too young to know. We did not want your enemies to go after your son. If it makes it any better, I feel horrible for what I did and I wish I didn't have to, but your son is safe because of it"

Minato's glare softened a small amount, but he was still angry, "You didn't explain to them about him being the prison and not the prisoner of the nine-tails?"

Minato saw guilt flicker across his face and sat back, "I'm reinstating my place as the Yondaime Hokage and I don't care what the council thinks about it."

"That could cause havoc, Minato."

Minato smirked, "I know; I'm also going to kill Danzo."

Sarutobi's face turned shocked, "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Do you know why I got rid of him from the ANBU corps in the first place?"

"No, I don't"

"He runs an organization called ROOT; they kidnap children and use them as tools, the children are usually babies that they raise with no mercy to be what they want them to be. I got rid of ROOT by getting rid of Danzo, but it seems that as soon as I died he started it back up. He was behind the Uchiha massacre."

"How do you know about that?"

"I got to the village around midnight and went…exploring, and found his base buried in the Hokage Mountain and read through his files. So, I'm going to kill him. I am going to take my place as the Yondaime Hokage. I am also getting my son back and adopting Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why Sasuke?"

"He will fall into hate and ruin himself going after his brother, because he has no one to talk him out of it or care at all. I will stop the young man from ruining his life and I will fix my son's perception on this world."

"Why couldn't my retirement be easy? Should we wake up Kakashi now?" Sarutobi said.

Minato looked at the still prone form of Kakashi and started cracking up again, "I wanted to surprise him, sure, but this is hilarious; who knew he would react this way?" A bucket of ice-cold water appeared above Kakashi's head as Minato laughed and summoned it. It soon dumped all over Kakashi who sat bolt upright immediately, while Minato tried to hide his snickers. He sat uncomprehending for a moment and then looked at Sarutobi, "I'm in a genjutsu aren't I?"

Minato's snickers turned back into full on laughter and he fell off his chair laughing and trying to speak, "N…No, you a…aren't. T…This i…is hil…hilarious; Oh my K…Kami"

Kakashi's face was confused, "Stop laughing at me Sensei." Then he clapped his hand over his mouth, "S…Sensei; if this isn't a genjutsu then how are you here? How are you alive?"

Minato's laughter stopped and he stood up, walking over to Kakashi and pushing him into the chair that he had summoned behind him, "I waited to tell that story until you woke up, Kakashi"

He went over to his own summoned chair and sat down, starting his story, "I did die, but it turned out that the Shinigami that I had summoned was still there and he made me a deal. He transferred my soul to that of a diseased child and told me that his conditions were that I kill the Dark Lord Voldemort." The Hokage gasped and Minato smiled, "Knew that you had heard of him before, old man. By the way, why haven't you visited the goblins in the past nine years?"

"I didn't have the time and how did you know that?"

"Because I've been living with them in Gringotts for the past nine years and they've never mentioned you visiting."

"Heh, oops" Sarutobi said, rubbing the back of his head, "My bad, out of curiosity who's body did you inhabit?"

"Harry Potter"

Sarutobi turned pale, "D…Did you just say Harry Potter?"

"Yup"

"The brother to the famed boy-who-lived"

"There was no boy who lived"

"W...What? Might you tell me how that happened?"

"Yeah sure; the boy, Harry Potter, shielded his twin brother from Voldemort and died, then the Shinigami placed my soul in his body because he could only transfer a soul, not bring one back to life. I wasn't dead when he removed my soul from my body, just on the brink."

"So you've got to hunt Voldemort down?"

"Yup, also gotta pretend to be an eleven year old and go to Hogwarts with a student of mine from the wizarding world named Sirius Black. I discovered that magic was just a form of chakra, so I will also be bringing Sasuke and Naruto with me; they can be my team"

Kakashi was looking very confused by now, "What's going on?"

Minato smirked at the confused man, "Magic exists Kaka-chan and I know how to use it."

Kakashi was dumbstruck, "Prove it." Minato banished his chair and then hung him upside-down by his ankle. Kakashi, hanging upside-down said frantically, "Okay, okay, I get it; can you set me down now?"

Minato set him right side up and resummoned his chair with a mischievous smirk, "Magic exists. As for the rest, I'm reinstating myself and adopting Sasuke Uchiha as well as claiming my son back."

Sarutobi spoke now, "When are you getting your title back?"

"Tomorrow, of course; I refuse to leave my son and Sasuke without a father for any longer."

"Where will you stay tonight?"

"With Naruto and Sirius, of course"

"Wait, Sirius is in Konoha?"

"Yup, right now, he and Naruto are having a sleepover at Naruto's house and I'll join them shortly and explain the whole truth. I'll grab Sasuke on my way; they won't be at school today."

Sarutobi looked out the window for the first time, and thus, saw the Hokage Mountain; his eyes grew wide, "Who defaced the Hokage Mountain?"

"Well, it was Naruto's idea, me and Sirius just helped him a… bit"

The Hokage turned to him, "You did this?!"

"Yup, was fun for your face because of how my son was treated under your care."

Sarutobi put his face in his hands and sighed in defeat, "My life will never be the same again"

"Nope!" Minato said cheerfully. Then he looked at Kakashi, "If you need me, I'll be at Naruto's place"

Before he could leave though, Sarutobi spoke, "Are you gonna go around Konoha like that, that'll cause an uproar?"

Minato looked down at himself, "Hm…Guess not, though that would be fun" He henged into an twenty-four year old form of Harry Potter and leaped out the window. The barrier around the room broke and ANBU poured in; Sarutobi just sighed, "Curse you Minato" and went to solve the confusion of the Hokage level barrier.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minato jumped along the rooftops in the direction of the Uchiha compound, _'Crap, how am I going to get him to come along quietly; I really didn't think this through, did I? Whatever, I'll wing it.'_ He stopped on the roof of the building he could sense the Uchiha from and went through the window. When he dropped inside, he saw a head of black hair sticking out from under the covers and went over to it. He approached cautiously and nudged the form awake, before jumping back. He was right to do so, because as soon as the boy was awake he swung a kunai above him, attempting to fend off an invisible attacker. When he saw no one there, he looked around the room coming to rest on Minato, who was standing by the window in a tense position. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"The Hokage sent me to get you, he wants to talk." It was true; the Hokage had sent him by sending himself. "There might be a family willing to adopt and train you, but only if you meet them and agree wholeheartedly."

"Alright, I guess I'll go meet them." Sasuke said cautiously.

Minato smiled, "Cool, my name is Harry and I need you to climb on my back, we'll get to our destination quicker that way." Sasuke walked over to Minato and hopped up onto Minato's back, and they were off. They were across the village in just under three minutes at the place Minato could sense Naruto and Sirius' chakra signatures; it was a small, grafittied on, falling apart, apartment and Minato felt his anger spike at the state of his son's life. The boy on his back spoke up, "Where are we, I thought that the Hokage wanted me."

"He does, I'll explain inside."

They went in and Minato saw two eleven year olds asleep on the floor on futons; he set Sasuke down quietly and held a finger up to his lips in the 'be quiet' gesture, Sasuke was silent. Two buckets of ice-cold water appeared over the two sleeping figures and dumped their contents on the now spluttering teens. Naruto jumped up and pointed a finger at the now laughing Minato and Sasuke that stood in the corner, "What was that for and why are you here Sasuke?"

The cursing Sirius stood up, "The black-haired man is my Sensei and I don't know who the other kid is."

"Sasuke is here because the Hokage wanted to see both of you; now sit down." Minato gestured to the new couch he had summoned along with the two recliners. Naruto and Sasuke stared and sat down on opposite ends of the couch, while Sirius sat down on one of the recliners and Minato the other.

Sasuke spoke, "I thought that the Hokage wanted to see us, why are we here?"

Sirius got a knowing glint in his eye and Minato smirked, "Oh, it's not the third that wants to see you; it's the fourth."

"What kind of joke is this, the Yondaime is dead!" Naruto asked.

"That is where I come in, the Yondaime never actually died, his soul was transferred into the body of a deceased child before his own body died."

Sasuke was suspicious, "And how do you know that?"

"That's simple; Sasuke, do you know the henge reversal jutsu yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Perform it on me, so that you know I'm not lying to you."

Sasuke performed the seals and put his hands onto Minato's back. There was a puff of smoke and then, instead of Harry there in normal clothes, a tall blond-haired man wearing the cloak of the fourth Hokage stood there. Sasuke stumbled backwards as he saw the face of the man in front of him, until he collapsed back onto the couch; Naruto just stared, stunned silent. Sasuke spoke, "Y…Your face is on Hokage Mountain, you're the Yondaime Hokage, and you're alive. How? I heard that you died."

Minato smirked at him, "I made a deal with death, that's how. Now, to get to the real reason I wanted to talk to you two; there is a family that wants to adopt both of you together."

Naruto's face grew excited and Sasuke's horrified, Sasuke spoke, "I would have to be brothers with…with Naruto?"

"Yup, you would" Minato said cheerfully.

Naruto spoke, "Is there really a family that wants me _and_ Sasuke together? I always wanted a family and a brother."

"Yeah, you want to meet them?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Naruto said jumping up and down. Minato looked at Sasuke, "I…guess so, sure."

Minato's smile grew huge and he jumped up, "CONGRATULATIONS, I'M GONNA BE YOUR FATHER!" Both Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"The Yondaime wants to adopt us, that's awesome." Said Naruto, practically jumping off the walls. Sasuke was more down-to-earth, "You want to adopt us, why?"

Minato's face grew serious, "I want you Sasuke, because you need a family and a way away from the vengeance that you want on your brother. I understand that what he did was horrible, but I've seen too many people destroy themselves going down that path. You need support and a family to give it to you. You can hate him, but don't let him ruin your life as well. I know for a fact that it was a man by the name of Danzo that gave him a fake order to kill the Uchihas with the Hokage's signature forged on it. I plan on taking Danzo down. It broke your brother's heart to kill his family and he simply couldn't kill you because he cared for you too much. Think about it." Sasuke was crying now and looking conflicted. Minato looked at Naruto, "Naruto, do you know who your real father is?"

"No, old man Hokage said that they were killed in an attack on the village ten years ago, why?" he sounded confused. Minato summoned a mirror and gestured for Naruto to come over, "Look in this mirror and look for any similarities between us."

Naruto looked for a good five minutes, his mouth open, "We look exactly alike, but why?"

"Naruto, I am your father; the old man hid it to protect you from my enemies; I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Naruto looked at him a moment…then punched him a good one in the stomach, "Why did you have to go and die on me, when all I've ever wanted was a father?"

"Do you think I wanted to leave you alone? I didn't and I'm sad I missed your life, but I'm here now and I won't leave again, for you and Sasuke."

It was an hour, before Sasuke and Naruto were done with their crying and Minato gladly waited for them. Once they were done, Minato spoke, "Do you want me to adopt you two?"

They both said yes at the same time and then glared at each other for a moment before they fell to the ground laughing. Minato waited a moment, "On another note, this year on September first I and Sirius are going to a school for magic and we want you to come with us. You will be by genin 'team' and it will be a mission."

Sasuke scoffed, "Magic isn't real."

Minato gave a smirk and Sasuke and Naruto were picked up off the ground and held upside-down by their ankles while the table below transformed into a dog and back.

Naruto spoke, "COOL!" and Sasuke spoke, "PUT US DOWN!" before they were placed right-side up and on the ground again.

"We can learn to do that?! We have that ability?!" Sasuke said excitingly, actually happy for once. Minato smiled _'Good, that kid needs a happier attitude. I was beginning to think he was an emo through and through'_ "Yes, you can do that; you'll learn how at Hogwarts, if you agree to go that is."

"Definetely!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Glare. Laughter.

"Good, now let's tidy this place up a bit and we'll talk" Minato said to the grumbles of the other three in the room. Sirius changed back into his adult form, much to the shock of the two preteens until Minato reassured them that Sirius was actually a good friend of his and student and they calmed down. The day was spent idly chatting and laughter at good jokes and successful pranks. The meeting where he would randomly appear in the middle was tomorrow, _couldn't pick a better time to visit the village, I didn't even have to schedule it',_ and Minato was sure it was to be an interesting event. They all stayed at Naruto's now clean house that night, after Sasuke went and got his stuff from his house of course, due to Minato's room enlargement charm and summoning of futons. "We'll get a better house tomorrow" he assured them, and they went to bed content for the first time in a long time. Sasuke and Naruto had a family, Minato had his son plus one, and Sirius saw his Sensei happy and was out of reach of Dumbledore.


	6. The Yondaime Takes the Reins

Chapter 5: The Yondaime Takes the Reins

It was right after lunch and Minato was standing under a hooded cloak outside of the meeting hall, waiting for Sarutobi's signal; they had talked over breakfast and had a plan decided. Sarutobi knew that one of the main topics of the meeting was the council members deciding on another foster family for Sasuke Uchiha; when this topic was brought up, he would say that Sasuke had already been adopted by an old friend that had been away from the village for the past 10 years. He would offer to introduce him and then Minato would make his entrance and declaration and all Hell would break loose. Minato had taken the liberty of planting just a…few of his special kunai around the room hidden, just in case he needed to prove a point to anyone (cough*Danzo*cough). The only thing left to do was wait for Sarutobi to call him in. A few minutes later, he heard uproar and made sure his black cloak covered all of him; he was about to be called in. Sure enough, not 30 seconds later, Sarutobi stuck his head out and gestured him in. He walked in to see Danzo and some of the other council members making a racket, so he stood to the side, waiting calmly.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, BE QUIET, ALL OF YOU!" Sarutobi yelled, causing the room to go silent, except for Danzo.

Danzo stood, "We, as council members, cannot allow you to make these decisions without us; the Uchiha boy needs to be adopted by someone with good political power and a strong bloodline, and unless you can prove that your mystery person has these traits, the agreement cannot be made." He suddenly found himself against the wall in the back of the room with a kunai to his throat. He made to move and fight back when he saw his attacker's face; it was hidden from everyone else in the room, due to the cloak, but he could see it, and his blood froze. There, looking at him with hate, was a man he thought killed 10 years ago, a man he knew he couldn't beat, Minato Namikaze. "H…How are y…you alive? You d…died 10 years ago." He stuttered out.

Minato smirked and whispered, "Didn't you hear the old man, I've only been gone, not dead."

"But, that's impossible, you haven't aged a day."

Minato leaned in closer, "You shouldn't have started back up ROOT, now I can kill you." And he slit the man's throat and dropped him to the ground. The ANBU were on him in a second, or so they thought; when they got there the man was gone. They looked around to find him standing on the roof, upside-down, across the room. One of them summed up the thoughts of almost everyone in the room, "What the Hell?"

Sarutobi just smirked, "Might you explained why you killed Danzo, so everyone else understands?"

"Oh yes" the upside-down, man-in-black said. "To everyone who doesn't know, Danzo was running a program called ROOT. This program was to train kidnapped children into the perfect weapon mercilessly. Most of the kids he kidnapped died within the first week of training, and so I took care of him…again. What a pain in the ass."

Everyone just stared at him and he dropped to the ground, "Now back to the adoption, and Boar, don't try to attack me, you'll fail." He said to the ANBU that was about to attack him with a squadron of six. Boar stopped at the third's hand signal. The third spoke, "It was justified and he had permission, stand down" and so they did. Sarutobi turned to the council, "This is the man that adopted Sasuke Uchiha" he turned to Minato, "Would you like to introduce yourself to the council?"

Minato's smirk under the hood grew, "Why, I'd love to Old Man." He turned to the silent council and noted that Danzo's body had been removed. It was at this moment that he took off his hood and black cloak, revealing what was underneath, "My name is Minato Namikaze, current Yondaime Hokage; nice to meet you." And he did a half-bow. Everyone in the room but Sarutobi froze at this; after all, this entire look couldn't be fake. The council room had been enhanced with a jutsu that cancelled out other jutsus, including henge. It was a good ten minutes before anyone spoke, you could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed his statement.

It was an ANBU that broke the silence, "How do we know that you are telling the truth; last we heard, the Yondaime had been killed by the Nine-tails. If this is a sick joke, I'll hunt you down myself; I respected the man and you're smearing his name." The Rat ANBU never saw the blade by his head with a seal wrapped around it, embedded in the wall. Within 2 seconds, the ANBU was being held at blade point by Minato, "Is this proof? Only the Yondaime can use this teleportation jutsu seeing as I made it myself and never taught it to anyone other than my dead wife." The ANBU gasped as the blade dug deeper and then the blond man was on the roof, then the right corner, then the side of the wall, then behind the council members. Everyone in the room realized what this meant, even the civilians: teleportation and that the man that was using it was indeed Minato Namikaze. He returned to his place by the third Hokage and spoke, "Now that my apparent life-force has been proved; I have already done all the paperwork to adopt Sasuke Uchiha. I would also like you to know that, while Sarutobi might not have told you, Naruto Uzamaki is my biological son and I will be reclaiming him. I have also talked to Sarutobi and I will be reclaiming my post as the Yondaime. With this, I will tell you that Naruto is a prison for the nine-tails, not a prisoner of the nine-tails. If you do not believe that is possible, I will tell you that I am also a container for the nine-tails, the chakra was split in two between my son and I. I have a long term mission to take care of in the fall, in which Sarutobi will substitute for me. Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha will be coming with me, once they've been properly trained. I will be reclaiming my old house and lands as well. Lastly, if anything gets out of this room that I did not give permission to be shared, I will hunt the leak down myself. That is all" and he walked out of the room filled with stunned disbelief.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He did not go to Naruto's house first; the first place he stopped was his old house, where he used magic to clean for about an hour, leaving it spotless. Next, he went to the grocery store where he bought the groceries to stock the house. The cashier was so stunned by who was in his store that it took Minato a full ten minutes to pay; in the end, he just put a large sum of money on the counter and left the man, who was staring into nothing. _'Maybe I should go around henge'd. Nah, they gotta get used to me again, I'll let them stare.'_

He went back to the cleaned house and stocked his kitchen with the food he had bought, and then went to go get the boys from Naruto's. He arrived to see a large mob of people outside of the house, yelling that Naruto was a demon and worse. Minato saw red and rushed in pissed to stand at the face of the crowd. He boomed, "THAT IS ENOUGH, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE HURTFUL THING TO MY SON, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SHOW YOU PAIN. THAT IS THE PROMISE OF THE YONDAIME HOKAGE. LEAVE; I WILL START KILLING IN 30 SECONDS!" He pulled out his kunai and stood at the front of the crowd, who was panicking. As soon as they saw the Hokage cloak and familiar face, they ran and Minato stood up from his fighting pose. He was about to go inside, when a stupid nin attacked him with a kunai; he turned towards the shinobi who stood a few feet away; the shinobi grinned, "You're not the Yondaime, he's been dead 10 years; your lies don't work on me imposter"

Minato smirked right back, "You've never heard of making a deal with death? Fool, I'll show you how I earned the title of Yondaime" He let loose a small amount of bloodlust, causing the man to shrink in terror and run away with his tail between his legs. "Hmmf…pathetic" he said as he turned to go inside. Once he got in he felt a barrier break and realized that Sirius had put it up to keep Naruto from hearing or seeing the villagers. He walked into the living room and saw them playing a game of some sort with cards and announced proudly, "Come on guys, the house is ready and stocked for food; it's time for me to cook dinner at your new house." They looked up and Naruto jumped on him like a puppy and wouldn't let go of his leg, "Let's go, let's go, let's go" he said enthusiastically. Sasuke, in a move unlike him, did the same on the other leg, "Food, food, food"

Minato looked at Sirius and smirked, "You want a ride too, Siri-chan?"

Sirius looked panicked for a moment, "No, no thank you; I can run perfectly fine"

Minato just grinned and made the boys move to his back, before jumping out the window and racing off towards his new/old home. Sirius arrived shortly after, panting, "How…the Hell…did you run…so fast…with…two kids...on…your back?"

Minato just laughed and carried the boys into the house, where he set them down and went to make dinner, which was rice balls and stuffed chicken. He was about halfway done with the food when Sirius came in, solemn as the grave, "Sensei, why did the villagers attack Naruto the way they did?"

Minato sighed, "The nine-tailed fox attacked 10 years ago, as I've told you. The only way to defeat him was to seal him away; however, his chakra was too much for one person alone. I took half the chakra and sealed it in myself, but the other half could only go into one able to hold large amounts of chakra. The Uzamaki bloodline was the only choice, and only Naruto was left, so the other half of the chakra went into him. He and I imprison the fox, to keep it from attacking again. The villagers mistook him for the prisoner of the fox, possessed, when he is really the prison; they think he is a demon, when he is just my little boy. There will be changes in the village though, once I explain; I hope Naruto forgives me for what I've done." He set the knife down and went to stuff the chicken, when a small orange blur attacked him; he looked up from the ground to see Naruto sitting on his chest, crying.

Naruto spoke, "I'm not mad at you Tou-san, I understand why you did it and now I know why the villagers hate me so much."

Minato sighed and looked to the doorway to see Sasuke had been listening as well; he chuckled, trying to break the tension, "Eavesdropping is rude, you know…but I'm glad you found out about this from me and not someone else."

Sasuke smiled a weak smile and Naruto wiped the tears away before grinning, "I'm glad too, Tou-san"

Sasuke spoke, "I as well…Tou-san"

Minato's smile turned genuine, "Finally accepting the old man, eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blushed and mumbled something, before leaving. Sirius was smiling in the corner. "You knew they were there all along, didn't you Siri-chan?" Minato asked his student.

Sirius replied, "I thought they ought to know. Sensei, can I ask something of you?"

"Yeah sure, what?"

"I want to become the boys' Godfather, if you agree to it."

Minato smiled, pushing Naruto off of his chest, "Of course you can, Siri-chan. Now, I have to finish dinner, move it" he said, pushing Naruto into the living room. He looked back at Sirius, "Tonight, after dinner, once the boys are in bed, I'm going to visit Ragnok to get the boys' Hogwarts letters and some supplies; will you stay here and keep an eye on the boys?"

"Yeah, sure; no big problem."

"Good; now, dinner should be done in about 10 minutes, so you should go sit down and I'll bring it out to you."

Sirius smirked, "You just want to clean up without me. I'll never understand why you like cleaning so much Sensei"

Minato mock pouted, "Hey, cleaning is a calming activity"

"Whatever, I'll leave the kitchen in your capable hands Sensei" Sirius said, walking out of the room. Minato just chuckled and went to finish dinner and clean up the mess.

Dinner was a nice quiet meal and pretty soon, it was bedtime for the two boys; they had each gotten their own rooms and Sirius had decorated them, using magic, to the boys specifications. They went to bed around 11 and were asleep shortly after. Minato looked at Sirius, "I'm going to Gringotts now, ward the place, just in case. I'll be back in a couple hours, Bye-bye Siri-chan." He called and he was gone.


	7. Searching For Teammates

Chapter 6: Searching for Teammates

Minato raced through the village towards where he could sense Kakashi's chakra; he arrived to see Kakashi sitting on the roof of a building at the edge of the village. He stopped and walked up to his former student, purposefully making noise to alert him so that he wouldn't get attacked. Kakashi turned to him and almost fell off his perch on the roof, "Sensei, what do you want?"

"What? A teacher can't visit his pupil without wanting something?" Minato asked, smiling.

"So, why are you here then?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"I'm going to the wizarding world and I wanted to bring you with me to introduce you to an old friend. I thought that maybe I could hang out with my old student, but if you don't want to…?"

Kakashi looked startled for a moment before he got a thoughtful face on, "Sure, I guess I could go with you. Besides, I don't have any missions right now anyway."

Minato's smile grew, "Good, grab my arm and we will be off."

Kakashi looked confused again, but grabbed Minato's arm anyway. Minato twisted in place, there was darkness, and then they were standing on a street bustling with people; it seemed that Diagon Alley was busy, even at midnight. Minato saw a man with a long white beard and an outrageous robe on and turned to Kakashi, "Follow me and don't let the old man in the outrageous clothes see you."

He took off in the direction of Gringotts and they were there in seconds; they stepped inside the bank. They walked towards the back of the bank and the goblins bowed to them as they passed. Kakashi looked at them for a moment, "Sensei, why are they bowing to you?"

"Even the goblins here know who the Yondaime Hokage is, Kaka-chan; plus their king owes me a life debt as well as being a good friend."

"Why are we here and why were we avoiding that old man?"

"Here in the wizarding world there is a school called Hogwarts that the Shinigami requested that I attend in September; I plan on bringing Naruto and Sasuke with me, but they need to be invited. We are here to get the letters for them to go to Hogwarts from Ragnok, the goblin king. As for the old man, his name is Albus Dumbledore and he is the headmaster of Hogwarts; we are avoiding him because it's kinda suspicious if a student at his school is the exact replica of his father, just miniature. We are also avoiding him because I despise him for his actions."

"So, we're here for your new sons' invitations to this school and we're avoiding the old man because we don't want suspicion cast on you and you hate him?"

"Yup, that sums it up"

"Okay…when are we gonna meet this old friend of yours?"

They arrived at a set of large gold doors and stopped; Minato pushed open the door and walked inside, Kakashi following right behind. The small man sitting behind the desk looked up and smiled, "Hello Minato, you're back sooner than I thought you would be and with a friend."

"Yes, I came back to get mine and Sirius' stuff, introduce you to an old student of mine, and see if you could attain three more invitations to Hogwarts."

"Three? For who Sensei; I thought you were only getting some for Naruto and Sasuke?"

Minato turned to Kakashi, "Sasuke is an Uchiha, and therefore he has the Sharingan. I was only gonna bring Naruto and Sasuke, but I thought that if you agreed to it, you could come as well and help train him how to use it. If you decided not to, I was gonna go find Itachi and bring him instead. Sasuke knows about him and why he attacked the clan; heck, I might still go find him and proposition him to come to Hogwarts just to watch over his brother, invisible."

"Bring Itachi?! He's a missing nin that killed his entire clan; you can't trust him."

"Oh yeah, you weren't at the meeting. Itachi attacked the Uchiha under orders from Danzo with the Hokage's signature forged onto it. He was so loyal to his village that he didn't question; it broke his heart to kill his family and he simply couldn't kill his brother. I killed Danzo after I found out what he did and I plan on finding Itachi and speaking to him. Even if he doesn't accept my proposition, I tried and that's what counts"

Kakashi looked horrified by the time Minato was done speaking and Ragnok looked shocked at this. Ragnok spoke after a moment, "I can do you better, Minato; I feel disgusted at the way this Itachi you speak of was treated. I will give you three Hogwarts letters addressed to your…sons, I'm assuming, and your student…Kakashi. I will also give you an unnamed letter for Itachi; if he decides to go with you, the letter will automatically become his."

Minato got a hopeful look on his face, "Are you sure it won't be too much trouble for that?"

"Tell you what, give me a spar and I'll get you the letters tonight."

Minato smiled, "Alright Ragnok, we'll spar; do you want to go to the training grounds in my room?"

"Yeah, sure; let's go"

Ragnok got up and walked over to the two shinobi; Minato walked out and down the hallway towards the private quarters. They were there quickly and Minato opened the door after deactivating the traps he had put on it and led the way inside. They walked through the house and arrived at a wooden door that, when opened, led to the training grounds. Kakashi stood off to the side while Minato and Ragnok stood across from each other in fighting stances. Ragnok unsheathed the blade he held on his back and Minato pulled out six kunai, one between each knuckle. They stood still for a minute and then Minato moved in a sudden movement, flinging the kunai across the entire clearing, including one by Ragnok's feet. Ragnok's eyes widened and he jumped back as Minato was suddenly right in front of him. Minato swung upwards and Ragnok blocked with his sword. As soon as Minato's blade was pulled away, he swung the sword right at the Yondaime's face; he gasped when there was no longer a body to hit as Minato disappeared. He quickly spun, looking for his opponent who was behind him flying at him. He spun out of the way and saw a kunai fly by him, and he cursed. Within seconds, Ragnok was on the ground with a kunai on his throat. "Yield" Minato said in the goblin's ear.

Ragnok, who saw no win in sight, sighed, "I yield."

Minato got up from his position on Ragnok's chest and held out a hand to help the goblin king up. Ragnok grabbed the offered hand and Minato patted him on the back, "Good fight, old friend."

The goblin king popped his back as he rose, "Yeah, but I still didn't win against you; I knew I wouldn't, but one can still hope that he's wrong. Let's go get those Hogwarts letters for you and some gold out of your vault."

Minato smiled and Kakashi came up to them, "Wow, if I had any doubt that you were my Sensei before, I surely don't now."

"I'm insulted that you thought I'd let people know me enough to properly imposter me." Minato said, hand on his chest. Ragnok smiled at their antics before leading the way back to his office.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakashi and Minato arrived back at the village around 6 am with enough supplies for four people to go to Hogwarts, in case Itachi decided to come. They walked into Minato's house to find everyone still asleep. Minato and Kakashi set the supplies down and Minato led Kakashi to where he knew Sirius was sleeping. He put a finger up to his mouth and a bucket of water appeared over Sirius' head. Kakashi's eye got wide and Minato moved his finger in a downward motion, causing the bucket to dump all over Sirius' head. Sirius sat up, sputtering and looked around to see Minato hiding a snicker behind his hand while Kakashi just gaped at the display of magic. Sirius got up and shot a wandless tickling charm at Minato, who dodged; Kakashi got hit instead and fell to the ground clutching his sides and trying not to laugh. Minato gave a huge laugh, while dodging another tickling charm and performing a finite incantatum at Kakashi. Kakashi got up gasping and glared at Minato for letting him get hit. After a minute, Sirius stopped trying to hit them because they kept nimbly evading the flying colors.

The noise that they had created woke up the boys, who came in rubbing their eyes and yawning, "What's going on Tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"We were just having a little bit of mischief, boys" Said Minato to the two kids with bedhead. They gazed at the scene with droopy eyes and nodded before heading out to get dressed and shower. Minato chuckled at their actions and went to make some miso soup for breakfast. It was done in about fifteen minutes and the boys, smelling food, came in with their hair wet and noses in the air; Sirius and Kakashi were right behind them.

Breakfast was eaten quickly and the boys went to finish getting ready for school. Minato got on his cloak and waited for them by the door; he had decided to walk them to school and inquire to their grades as well as seeing how they interacted with other students their age. As soon as they were done getting ready, he grabbed them up and gave them a ride to school via his back. Before they got where the other students could see them, he set them down and they looked at him gratefully before heading in the direction of the academy, Minato on their heels. He followed a ways behind them, just far enough that he could hear what they were saying. Sasuke went to sit in the back of the room immediately and Naruto followed him. After a minute, a teacher that Minato realized with surprise was Iruka, an old acquaintance of his from when they were younger, came up to Naruto. Minato heard him ask if Naruto had breakfast and Naruto responded with, "Yeah, Iruka-Sensei, Tou-san made it for me; it was delicious!"

Iruka looked shocked for a moment, "Tou-san?"

Naruto nodded happily, "Yeah, it was delicious; wasn't it Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, he makes good Miso soup."

Iruka's face grew slack and Minato decided this was a good time to cut in; he walked up the aisle and tapped Iruka on the shoulder and cleared his throat. Iruka looked at him uncomprehending for a moment and then seemed to snap out of it, "Hello, my name is Iruka; might I ask your name?"

Just then Naruto yelled, "Tou-san, I thought you already left?"

"I wanted to talk to you and Sasuke's Sensei first." He turned to Iruka and grabbed him by the arm, leading him to the opposite side of the room. Once there, he spoke softly, "I'm going to show you something important; please don't make a big scene if possible." Iruka nodded and Minato lifted his head so that the scarred man could see under the hood. Iruka's eyes widened and he gasped in shock, "Y…You are dead, W…What's going on?"

Minato smirked, "I made a deal with death Iruka-san. You can't expect me to go to the next life and leave my son alone, can you?" Iruka gaped like a fish for a moment and then smiled, "I should've known you wouldn't go without a fight, Minato-san. Naruto and Sasuke mentioned a Tou-san; I'm guessing that's you?"

"Yep, as soon as I found out about the way Naruto and Sasuke were treated, I adopted them. The council can't complain as I've already talked to them and reclaimed my post as Hokage. The word hasn't spread yet though, I can see."

Iruka smiled a mischievous smile, "Since you've been gone for ten years, I think you should give a demonstration to the class today; I was going to with one of the ANBU volunteers, but you can do it with me instead. Knowing children, the word will be around the whole village by dinner, instead of the elders trying to hide it so they can hold power."

Minato's smirk grew, "Of course, anything for an old friend." Minato sat down in one of the chairs by the teacher's desk and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. It took about a half an hour for the whole class to be in their seats. Iruka stood behind his desk and looked at all of them for a moment before speaking, "Hello class, we have a special guest today who has offered to do a demonstration for you." The whole class looked at the black-cloaked figure sitting by the desk; he had his head down so that they couldn't see what was underneath the hood. Sakura yelled from her seat, "What? Too ugly to show your face?!"

The strange figure just chuckled and spoke in a low baritone, "My face would cause quite the stir; are you sure you want to see it?" By now the ANBU had arrived, but seeing that someone else was there in his place, stood in the back watching the exchange. Sakura smirked haughtily, "Yeah, I think we do; don't we Sasuke?" She looked over lovingly at Sasuke who gave her a glare, "Watch who you insult; you might tick off someone powerful. As for what he looks like; I already know as I live with him." He turned away from her shocked face and looked back down at the front.

Minato chuckled at his son's antics and stood, unbuttoning his cloak and turning away from the class so they couldn't see his front. He shook his arms out of the sleeves and then reached to remove the hood. The class leaned forward in anticipation and the now interested ANBU payed closer attention. Minato grabbed the hood and then dropped it to the ground, revealing the Hokage cloak with Yondaime written on the back. The whole class gasped except for Naruto and Sasuke and the ANBU threw a kunai at the man in the front, thinking he was an imposter. Minato turned quickly and grabbed the kunai midair and swapping it with his own threw it back at the ANBU, who jumped out of the way quickly to avoid getting stabbed. The kunai embedded itself in the wall and the ANBU got up to get it only to stop upon seeing the writing on the side. He jumped back, knowing about the teleportation jutsu and just in time too. Not seconds later Minato was at his throat with the same kunai that was previously in the wall. He spoke, "Hello Hawk-san, that's no way to greet your Hokage, is it. The ANBU stared at his face a moment and then spoke, "Yondaime-sama, I apologize for my transgressions; I am willing to accept punishment."

Minato smiled, "No need; I understand I am thought dead. You were only reacting to the need to protect the third from a possible imposter, Hawk-san." He let the man up and walked back to the front to face the class. They were openly gaping and Minato did a short little half-bow, "Hello, my name is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto and Sasuke's father. I am here on the request of an old friend for a demonstration." He gave the class a smile and it erupted into noise. He gave them a minute and then raised his voice, "QUIET, ONE PERSON AT A TIME!"

The class quieted and almost everyone raised their hands. He chose a male with swirls on his cheeks and a large body; the boy spoke, "Sir, I thought that the Yondaime was dead; how are you here?"

Minato looked at the whole class, "Simple, I'm too stubborn to die and stay that way. Anyone else?" Half the class' hands went down. He chose a blond haired girl for the next question, "Are you really Naruto and Sasuke's father?"

"I am Naruto's biological father and Sasuke's adopted father, yes" The whole class gasped and stared at the two boys who were hiding their faces. Minato brought their attention back to him, "Now that we're done with that, who wants that demonstration?" Everyone's hands went up.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Later that night around dinner, Naruto came to him while he cooked. He looked at his son and saw he wanted something, "Is there something on your mind Naruto?"

Naruto shuffled his feet nervously, "Academy exams are in a week and I can't get the clone jutsu was right and I was seeing if you could help me with it?"

Minato smiled at his son, "Are you trying to use the regular clone jutsu?"

Naruto looked confused, "Yeah, why?"

"Uzamakis have a lot of chakra and can't perform regular clone jutsus. You need to learn the shadow clone jutsu; I'll show you how after dinner."

Naruto looked excited, "Thank you Tou-san!"

"It's no big deal, now go clean up for dinner and get your brother." Naruto hugged him around the middle and ran off. Dinner was normal and afterwards, Minato took Naruto into the backyard and showed him the shadow clone jutsu and told him to practice.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

About a week after his and Kakashi's trip to Gringotts, Minato decided to go to find Itachi Uchiha and give him his proposition. After dinner, he took Sasuke to the side to speak and sent Naruto to play a few pranks with Sirius, a decision he was going to regret later he knew. The two pranksters ran off immediately and Minato and Sasuke sat down in the living room. Minato looked at Sasuke solemnly and spoke, "Sasuke, what do you think of your brother?"

Sasuke's face grew conflicted, "Is what you said true? Did he kill the clan because of a direct order from an imposter Hokage?"

"Yes, every word; no doubt killing his family hurt him, but why did he leave you alive if he just wanted to see if he could kill the whole clan? It's because he cared too deeply for you and couldn't bear the thought of you dying by his blade."

Sasuke's face cleared but he had unshed tears, "Then, I would want to forgive him; I don't know where he is though and no doubt he thinks I hate him."

Minato smiled a small smile, "I was thinking of who I was going to bring to Hogwarts with us; I've got six letters for Hogwarts; one for me, one for Sirius, one for Kakashi, one for you, and one for Naruto. I have an extra and I was going to track down your brother and talk to him. He may not come back but I can try and that's what counts."

Sasuke looked hopeful, "Are you really gonna try and bring Nii-san back, Tou-san?"

"I will try, but I'll be gone most likely a week; Sirius would have to watch you guys, and you and Naruto have got to stick together."

"We will and I'll make Ojii-san* watch us if I have too." He had a determined glint in his eye.

Minato chuckled at this, "I'll leave the persuasion to you then, you should try and recruit Naruto though."

"I will Tou-san, as soon as they get back from their…pranking."

The two pranksters weren't back till around 11 and as soon as they got there, Sasuke dragged Naruto to the side and they started whispering furiously. As soon as they had a plan, they went to bed; they would initiate it when Sirius was weak, the morning.

Minato was cooking breakfast when Sirius walked in and sat down, grabbing some coffee. Sasuke and Naruto came in shortly after, wide awake with dripping hair from their showers. They waited until Sirius was done with his coffee before Sasuke tapped on his arm. Sirius turned to look and saw two sets of eyes looking at him. Sasuke spoke, "Ojii-san, please watch us for the next week?"

Sirius looked startled, "What, why?"

Sasuke and Naruto activated their ultimate plan, the puppy-dog eyes; Sirius took the full blast and quickly shielded his eyes screaming, "NOT THE DREADED PUPPY-DOG EYES; I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, PLEASE STOP!"

Sasuke and Naruto high-fived and yelled, "YAY!" in unison. Sirius just groaned and Minato chuckled at his predicament.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Minato left the next day for his search; in truth he already knew the location of the Akatsuki headquarters as being in Rain. He would go to Rain and sense for someone with similar chakra to Sasuke and then he would have one Itachi Uchiha. He traveled for about two days before he got to Rain and started searching for his target. He was in luck as he found him just outside the village by a stream with only one other person that was sleeping, who looked like a shark and had a large sword. He henged into Sasuke and rustled the grass where only Itachi could hear it. As predicted Itachi jerked his head at the sound and turned in his direction. Minato stuck his head out from behind a tree, revealing his Sasuke face and turned, pretending to run away. He heard a pair of silent footsteps behind him and ducked behind a tree, so that the Sharingan could not see through his henge. The footsteps stopped by the tree he was hiding behind and a voice spoke, "I know you're not my Ototo, so who are you and how do you know of my brother?"

Minato stepped out from the tree he was behind and stood in front of the man he had been tracking. He saw that the Sharingan were not yet activated and spoke, "I have come in place of my new son; he wants his brother back. He's wanted him back since he heard the real reason why you killed your clan, Itachi."

Itachi's face was emotionless except for the narrowing of his eyes, "How did he find that out?"

"I told him because he was quickly falling into hate and I did not want him to ruin himself because of it; I also killed Danzo for what he did. The note was a forgery of the Hokage's signature, originally from Danzo."

Minato could see anger in Itachi's eyes as he spoke, "How did you find out about that and how did you know about Danzo?"

"Do you think that Danzo could take on a Hokage, Itachi?"

"No, but what does that have to do with you, you're not the third."

Minato nodded and formed the reverse henge seal; as the smoke cleared, he spoke, "No, I'm the fourth. I snuck into the ROOT headquarters and read through their files." The smoke had cleared now and Itachi stared at him in shock, his mask broken as the newly activated Sharingan saw that this was not an illusion. Minato smirked, "Now do you believe me? As for Sasuke, I adopted him as soon as I heard of his situation. Once he heard of the truth of your supposed betrayal; he asked for me to find you. He wants his brother so that he can forgive you face to face, Itachi. I would do anything for my sons and so I came looking for you. Do you know that once I adopted Sasuke, since he is your brother, you count as my son too, at least to me? I've taken my post of Hokage back and the village elders know it. Also, I am leaving on a long term mission in two weeks that'll last at least nine months with your brother and I want to take you with me. He is an Uchiha and will gain the Sharingan eventually; who will train him? Kakashi can't utilize the Sharingan properly and could only help a little. We need you, Itachi; your brother needs you; come home with me." He looked at Itachi, whose face was flicking with betrayal, anger, conflict, and hope that he could be with his brother.

Itachi finally looked at him, "How do I know you're telling the truth about what you say?"

Minato nodded, "I have a vow that will take away my chakra and life if I lie while making it; do you wish me to use it?"

Itachi looked suspicious but silently agreed with a nod of his head. Minato held out his hand and intoned, "I, Minato Namikaze, do swear on my life and chakra that nothing I have said to Itachi Uchiha this day has been a lie. So mote it be." Chakra swirled around him and reached towards Itachi who looked at him and at his nod said, "So mote it be." The chakra swirled one more time and disappeared. Minato stood a moment and when nothing happened, looked at the Uchiha, "Looks like I'm still alive; so will you come home with me?"

Itachi looked worried, "If I go, the Akatsuki will come after me and may hurt my brother."

"I know a surefire way for them to think you're dead" Minato said, and Itachi looked doubtful.

"How would you do that, they are very good and can't be fooled that easily?" Itachi said. Minato smirked and said, "Stay here and don't let that shark guy find you, I'll be right back."

Itachi still looked doubtful, but nodded anyway. Minato spun and disappeared with a small 'pop'. He reappeared moments later with what seemed to be a prisoner from the rain village prison tied up and slung over his shoulder. He set the man down and pulled out a vial with muddy looking liquid inside, "This is called polyjuice; it transforms someone into someone else in all aspects for one hour. That is, unless the person who drank the potion dies, then they stay like that forever and the potion never wears off. All I need is a piece of your hair and I can make you 'dead'." Minato said to Itachi, who was looking on in confusion. Itachi looked at the potion and then grabbed a piece of his hair and yanked it out, giving it to Minato who dropped it into the potion. The potion quickly turned red and Minato smiled, "Perfect."

He grabbed the man from the ground and force-fed him the potion. The man tried to spit it out, but quickly realized it was a hopeless endeavor and quit struggling. The potion took about thirty seconds and then the man transformed into an identical version of Itachi. Minato untied the ropes, "Run; if you escape, we let you live."

The man ran and the chase was on. He ran in the direction of Kisame, and Minato quickly caught and slashed at the man, opening a gash in his side. The man slowed at this and Itachi attacked, cutting him as well. Minato pulled out several plain kunai and threw them at the man; they struck him in the back and stabbed him in multiple places. Next, Itachi went after him with a sword he had hidden under his cloak; the man ran. Soon, he was on death's door and Minato and Itachi dealt him blows that would have him dead from blood loss in approximately five minutes. Then Itachi caught the man in a genjutsu and took control of him. The man, now under Itachi's control, staggered in the direction Itachi knew Kisame to be sleeping in.

Kisame woke up to the sound of loud uneven footsteps and whipped his head in the direction they were coming from. He almost passed out at what he saw; Itachi was staggering up to him with a glazed look and clutching his side. He saw that Itachi was bleeding profusely and ran over to him; once he was close enough Itachi collapsed into his arms and looked up at him. With his last breath, he said something that Kisame was sure to remember, "Tell…Leader-sama…it was…Orochimaru." His eyes dulled as the life left him and he let out a last raspy sigh and went limp. Kisame looked at him in shock and grabbed him up bridal style to carry him back to the Ame tower where Pein awaited him. Once he got there, he burst through the doors and saw Deidara, "Where is Pein-sama at?"

Deidara looked at the body in shock and immediately gestured for Kisame to follow him; they went up two flights of stairs and through a door. As soon as they had walked inside, a man with many piercings and bright orange hair looked up at them. His face grew shocked as he looked at the burden Kisame was carrying, "What happened Kisame?"

"I don't know. Itachi and I were sitting under a tree by the stream and he told me he'd keep watch, so I fell asleep. I woke up to loud uneven footsteps. When I turned, I saw Itachi staggering towards me clutching his side. I ran over to him and he collapsed. With his last breath, he said, 'Tell Leader-sama it was Orochimaru' and then his eyes dulled and he went limp; he died in my arms."

Pein looked at the fallen body of his comrade angrily, "Orochimaru has now declared war on us; he should not have killed one of our own. I thought he was smarter than that; we will avenge Itachi-san" His eyes blazed and he prepared for Orochimaru's demise; the body was buried the next day.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Minato raced through the forest in the direction of Konoha. Once they were within a twelve hour travel to Konoha, Minato henge'd into his 'Harry' form and told Itachi to transform into that and he wouldn't be attacked by anyone in the village. Itachi did so and Minato reversed his own henge and turned back to himself. "While we're in my house and on the mission, you can look like yourself, but only until I get the whole Akatsuki trying to kill you thing out of the way and explain to the village about Danzo; once that happens, you can be yourself always." Itachi nodded and they raced on. They got to the village at about noon four and a half days after Minato had originally left. The guards outside stopped them, until they saw Minato's face and then they quickly jumped aside, muttering apologies. Minato and Itachi raced through the gates and Itachi followed Minato to his new/old house, where Sasuke waited. It was a Saturday, so the boys weren't at school and Minato sensed their chakra in the living room; he also sensed Kakashi and Sirius' chakra with the boys. He turned to Itachi, "Everyone here knows of your predicament, even Kakashi and the man, Sirius Black; they will not attack you."

He turned back to the empty kitchen and put his hands to his mouth, "I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT COMPANY WITH ME, BOYS!" There was clattering noises and rushing feet and the two boys burst into the kitchen and ran full force at Minato. They collided with their father and each grabbed a leg; Naruto looked up, "TOU-SAN, YOU'RE HOME, YAY!"

Sasuke looked up from the other side and then glanced at the black haired man standing next to Minato; Minato nodded and Sasuke detached himself and tackled the ebony-haired ninja standing next to him, "NII-SAN, YOU'RE HOME! I KNEW THAT TOU-SAN WOULD FIND YOU AND BRING YOU BACK!" Itachi, who had caught the flying boy gave a smile, "I see you're still the same; I heard you were looking for me?"

Sasuke gave a happy grin, "Yeah, can you turn back to yourself now?"

"You have to get off me first Ototo."

Sasuke grinned sheepishly, "Oh yeah, sorry"

He hopped down and Itachi performed the reverse henge jutsu, revealing his real body. As soon as he was back to normal, Sasuke glued himself to his older brother's leg and wouldn't get off. Itachi just sighed and tromped to the living room after Minato and Naruto. He stepped in and saw Kakashi and a black-haired man he assumed was Sirius playing some sort of chess. They looked up as the four entered the room and Kakashi gasped at seeing Itachi but gave an eye smile and spoke, "I was sure you wouldn't come Itachi, but of course, Sensei proved me wrong…again"

Minato smirked, "Of course I did, Kaka-chan"

Kakashi groaned at the nickname, but chose to ignore it and turned back to his game of chess.

"Alright, how about you two catch up and I'll go make dinner," he said to Itachi and Sasuke; he turned to Naruto who had yet to let go of him, "You can tell me about your last couple of days while I make dinner." Naruto gave a large smile and hugged Minato's leg harder. Minato looked back up at Itachi, "I will explain that mission I'm going on after dinner and you can decide if you want to go or not." With this, he went and made dinner while the Uchiha brothers went to talk.


	8. Hogwarts at Last!

Chapter 7: Hogwarts at last!

Ginerva Molly Weasley was not a normal girl; she was a wizard, but that's not what's odd. Her real name was Kushina Uzamaki and she was a reincarnation, or so she assumed. The only one who knew of her predicament was her 'brother' Bill and herself. If anyone payed attention, they would notice that she was different from her family. While her whole family had freckles she did not, and where her family was usually clumsy she was more graceful and she was more mature than a ten year old had any right to be; she played the part of Ginny Weasley well, though.

Today was the day her 'brother' Ron was going to Hogwarts for his first year, and they were at the train station on Platform 9 ¾. She was watching as Ron talked to a couple of his childhood friends when she saw a head of blond hair she'd recognize anywhere. She slipped away from Molly Weasley and approached the head of blond hair; as she got closer; she saw another head of blond hair along with a head of white hair, a head of brown hair, and two black-haired people. She quickened her pace and approached the taller blond-haired one.

She found herself behind him and tapped on his shoulder; he turned quickly and almost fell over. As soon as he saw her, his eyes widened and he stumbled backwards in shock. Upon seeing his face, she tackled him in a hug which he quickly reacted to; he caught her and spun, "Kushina?!"

She gave a large smile, "Is that really you, Minato?"

Of course, who else has my handsome looks and roguish charm?"

She whapped him upside the head and looked at the others,, "Who are these people? I recognize Naruto and Kakashi, but not the other three."

Minato smiled and pointed at the black-haired ones, "Those are Itachi and Sasuke and the brown-haired one is Keito Takashi, a student of mine."

"A student? But you're only eleven right now"

Minato gave an understanding look, "You were reincarnated, weren't you? I wasn't; I just had my soul transferred to a new body, including all of my abilities before the Kyuubi incident"

She gave him a jealous look, but spoke, "Why are you here? And with your friends too?"

"I made a deal to take down Voldemort; as for the others, Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke are all my sons. Kakashi is here to help with the Sharingan, and I forced Sirius to come because he's a veteran of Hogwarts."

She had a blank face, "Sons', what?"

Minato explained further, "The Uchiha clan was killed, except for them, so I adopted them."

Just then, the train whistle blew and Kushina let go of him, "You should go, but you better write to me Mr.!"

"Alright, good-bye my beloved," and she was gone. They climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment in the back, where they decided to park. As soon as they sat down, Naruto started plying him with questions, "Who was that?"

"That was the reincarnation of your mother, Kushina"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "Wow! Really? She was pretty."

Minato chuckled, "That she is, I'm glad I found her"

They sat back and the train started to leave; Minato looked out the window and saw Kushina running alongside the train, waving. He waved back as she disappeared into the distance. The group sat and talked for about an hour before they were interrupted by a mousy-haired girl and a pudgy blondish kid. She came in and asked about a toad that was missing.

Sirius smiled and pulled out his wand, "Accio Trevor the Toad." A toad came zooming in and landed in his hand. He summoned a tiny chip and placed it on the toad before pointing his wand at Neville, "Trackerum Chipal." A light blue light shot out and hit Neville and Sirius gave a satisfied smile, "There, now you will always know where he is." Neville blinked and smiled, "Thank you, can we sit with you guys?"

Sirius looked over at Minato, who nodded; he turned back to Neville, "Yeah, sure, come on in."

The two came in and sat down, Neville next to Sirius and the mousy-haired girl next to Minato. "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," the mousy-haired girl said. Minato smiled, "My name is Minato Namikaze; the other blond is my brother, Naruto Namikaze. The white-haired one's name is Kakashi Hatake, and the brown haired one is Keito Takashi, Kei for short. The one with the long black hair is my adopted brother Itachi Uchiha and the one next to him with the short black hair is his brother Sasuke Uchiha, also adopted. Nice to meet you."

Neville's face got screwed up as he tried to remember all the foreign names, while Hermione got an excited look at their obviously foreign names. She spoke, "Really, are you from Japan and are you excited to go to Hogwarts?"

Naruto spoke, "Yeah, we can't wait to learn magic, right Sasuke?!"

Sasuke looked away from the book he was reading, "Yeah, can't wait," he looked at Itachi, "What do you think, Nii-san?"

Itachi smiled, "Yeah, it seems interesting." Kakashi just shrugged and Sirius groaned softly.

Minato took the reins, "Yeah, we come from Japan, and as for magic; it seems interesting."

She smiled at him and asked, "So, what house do you want to get in? I think I'd try to get in Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw sounds good too."

"We don't know, guess we'll find out when we get to Hogwarts."

She nodded and pulled out a book to read. Neville was talking amicably with Kakashi and Naruto while Itachi and Sasuke read a book on defense together; Sirius was napping. Minato smiled and sat back for a nap.

He woke as the door slammed open to reveal Jack Potter and a redhead; the redhead was behind Jack as if he was a bodyguard…or glued on. Potter swaggered in and made to sit next to Minato, "We're going to sit here" he said pompously as he walked closer to Minato. Faster than he could blink, he felt cold steel on his neck and stopped, gulping. Minato glared at him and spoke, "We don't want you here; I told James you would end up like this, but he obviously didn't listen."

Jack gulped, "H…How do you know my father?"

Minato gave a dark smile, "I know he's an abusive, fat, unfaithful, arrogant prick; I also know that he got the shit beat out of him by a three-year-old; that's pretty embarrassing, don't you think?"

Jack's face grew angry and he made to grab his wand, but was stopped as the blade pressed deeper into his neck. "Run, little piggy, run" Minato said as he removed the kunai. Jack took the opportunity and ran as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, the redhead close behind.

He turned to see the whole compartment staring at him and sighed, "I had a bad run-in with the Potter family; I'll explain later." He stared at his teammates who each nodded in turn and went back to their previous activities. He sat back down and leaned against Kakashi for a nap.

Kakashi woke him a while later and told him it was time to get their robes on. Since the shinobi had all decided they weren't going to wear the uniforms underneath the robes, all they had to do was slip the robes over their clothes.

Kakashi, Minato, and Itachi all wore jounin vests and everyone had a leaf hitai-ate somewhere on their body. The hitai-ate were charmed so that if one person needed something they would all vibrate slightly and if you touched them, you would be connected via thoughts sent through the bands. Minato had also packed ANBU masks for all of them in case they needed to hide their identities for something; Itachi had a weasel, Naruto had a fox, Sasuke had a cat, Kakashi had a wolf, Sirius had a dog, and Minato had a tiger. He and Sarutobi had made a contact scroll that only Minato, Kakashi, and Itachi had access too unless an emergency.

They arrived at the school about five minutes later and hopped off. A loud voice yelled, "Firs' years over here, Firs' years," and so they went to it to see a giant off a man with a lantern. The first years gathered quickly and they climbed in four to a boat. Minato, Naruto, Sirius, and Neville in one; Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, and Hermione in the other and they set off across the lake. They got to the other side to see a stern looking woman waiting for them who gestured them inside. They stepped into the entry hall and she told them to wait and left. A few minutes later, a bunch of clear, floating people came through the walls talking about someone named Peeves getting a second chance but stopped upon seeing the students standing down below, "What are all of you doing here?"

Minato spoke up, "We're waiting for the woman that left us here to come back and get us sorted, Sir."

One of the female ghosts started giggling, "So polite, that he is; we might have a keeper here."

Minato blushed and rubbed the back of his head; and the ghost giggled again and flew off through the wall, the others following. The strict looking woman came in shortly after they had left and gave a speech about the houses being like families and told them to get ready. Once everyone had tidied up, she opened the door and led the way inside the great hall. There were gasps of amazement from many of the students at the floating candles and the night sky revealed above. The first years stood and waited while McGonagall got out a stool and a dirty looking hat and set them at the front. She started calling up names to be sorted.

Hermione Granger ended up in Ravenclaw.

Neville Longbottom ended up in Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy ended up in Slytherin along with some goons called Crabbe and Goyle.

Jack Potter ended up in Gryffindor.

Ronald Weasley ended up in Gryffindor.

The headmaster waited until everyone but the Japanese were sorted and stood, "This year we welcome some foreign exchange students who have come all the way from Japan to go to our prodigious school; treat them with respect because what you do shines on all of us. Professor McGonagall, please start their sorting."

McGonagall cleared her throat and started on the sorting of the shinobi.

"Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi walked up and sat on the stool while McGonagall out the hat on his head. After a moment, the hat yelled "Gryffindor" and Kakashi got up and went over to the cheering table.

"Minato Namikaze" McGonagall called. Minato walked up and sat on the stool while the hat was placed on his head. All of a sudden there was a voice in his head, _"Why, hello there; another shinobi I see. Where to put you though; the white haired one was hard to place but Gryffindor is where he went in the end. Let's see, hmm… you have the brains for a Ravenclaw, the loyalty for Hufflepuff even going so far as to give your life for your village. I see you have the bravery for Gryffindor; you must to be Hokage, huh? You could plot circles around everyone here and they would be none the wiser, even Dumbledore. I think it will be…_ "Slytherin" the hat yelled. The table in green started cheering and Minato headed their direction.

The next called up was "Naruto Namikaze". He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. After a moment the hat called out "Gryffindor" and he got up and raced to sit next to Kakashi.

 **(A/N: Sirius will be called Kei or Keito for the rest of the story)**

"Keito Takashi" was placed in Gryffindor as soon as the hat touched his head and went to sit next to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Itachi Uchiha" was called up and the hat sat on his head for a moment and called "Slytherin". Itachi came and sat next to Minato as "Sasuke Uchiha" was called up. The hat sat a moment and then called "Slytherin". Sasuke gave a small sigh of relief and came and sat next to his brother and father.

McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the stool and hat away. Dumbledore stood and gave a few nonsense words and then food appeared on the table. Minato almost started laughing as he saw a few people watching Kakashi and trying to find out what was under his mask; they gave up after seeing that they weren't gonna find out. Naruto was shoving his face with food and so was Sirius. Itachi and Sasuke were eating nicely and Minato started to make himself a plate. Sadly, there was no Japanese food there but he n]made do with what they had. As soon as the main course was done dessert appeared and was wolfed down as well. As soon as everyone was done eating, the plates and food disappeared and Dumbledore stood to make a welcome speech; Minato rolled his eyes at the terrible and gruesome death warning, that was just asking students to go investigate it. Finally it was time for bed and the Slytherin prefects stood and led them out of the dining hall and through the castle. They finally stopped at a nondescript painting of a forest with falling leaves. The girl prefect turned to them and spoke, "There is a password to get in; be warned that it will change so keep an eye on the notice board in case the Professor decides to change it. Right now it is 'wolfsbane'" the portrait opened up and they followed the girl inside to see an emerald green and silver decorated common room awaiting them.

The prefects gestured to the seats around the room,, "Take a seat and the head of house will speak to you in a moment." Everyone found a seat and waited; after about five minutes a sallow looking man with greasy robes and black clothes came in and Minato profiled him, _'Potions master; the black clothes to hide stains, the sallow skin because of having to constantly tend potions he doesn't get too much time outside; the greasy hair because of the potion fumes.'_

The man spoke, "Hello new students and welcome back old students and all that good crap. I am your head of house Professor Snape, the potions teacher. I am here to help my students therefore I will. I am warning you that most of the school is prejudiced against Slytherin because we are the house of snakes; they will try to hurt you mentally and physically. If you retaliate, don't get caught. I expect good grades for all Slytherins as well as not losing house points like crazy. If you ever need to talk to someone, my door is always open; have a good year at Hogwarts." He left and went into his office and the prefects too back over.

"Each room will hold three people at the max please find the three people that you would be okay with spending the next seven years with in the same room and find a room. I leave it to you." Minato, Itachi, and Sasuke immediately joined up and went to find a good room. They chose one halfway down the hall and went inside; as they entered the door changed so that their names were on the front in silver. Inside was a large room with three full size beds and a large desk in the corner; a bathroom led off the main room as well as a closet. The three looked at the raised beds and shuddered, so immediately Minato set to work clearing the room. He banished the beds and then summoned three futons with replicas of the bedspreads from home on them. Itachi and Sasuke were next to each other with Sasuke on the right against the empty wall to better protect him if anything were to happen and the two elder ninja had to step up. As soon as this was done, their bags from the train appeared at the end of their futons and they pulled out their bedclothes and got dressed in them. They each grabbed a kunai and fell asleep with their hands on them under their pillows.


End file.
